


Lwaxana Troi Imagines/One Shots

by roseandremus



Series: Uncommon Star Trek Character's Stories [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: pregnant troi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus





	Lwaxana Troi Imagines/One Shots

You were currently spending time with a distressed Betazoid while she waited for Odo’s help with her husband. You made sure to keep the woman away from areas where she could be easily seen on videos that could be tampered to be monitored. That’s how you ended up in the holodeck on this station, but you didn’t know why you chose this program of all.

The two of you were currently on the second Enterprise, Enterprise 1701-A. Lwaxana had wanted to be changed into one of the outfits, so that’s what you changed her holographic outfit into. You on the other hand didn’t particularly like the female outfits of the time period. You didn’t understand Nyota Uhura could work in that short of an outfit. Lwaxana seemed to be enjoying herself though so you held your comments.

When Odo charged in to take his shift of protecting Lwaxana, he didn’t have the tact to hold back his comment of, “What are you wearing? Lieutenant, I didn’t trust Lwaxana Troi into your care for you to have her in ridiculously short dresses!”

Lwaxana quickly turned red in embarrassment while you stood taking the comment knowing Odo needed to release some pressure. You told the computer to end program and told Odo that Lwaxana particularly liked the older time programs if he intended to stay in holodeck.

“Thank you for the fun time Lieutenant,” Lwaxana called out as you walked away with a faint smile and backward wave. Lwaxana did enjoy the evening with you and the old Enterprise crew.


End file.
